Muốn
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: One-shot Dịch. Anh rất muốn ghét cô, nhưng anh là một Arrancar, và Arrancar thì không có cảm xúc.


**Original Work: **Want  
**Author: **Feilyn  
**Rate:** K+  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Translator:** Anfu  
**Pairing:** Ulquiorra Cifer & Orihime Inoue  
**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Kubo Tite. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch. Đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.  
**Summary:** Anh rất muốn ghét cô, nhưng anh là một Arrancar, và Arrancar thì không có cảm xúc.

* * *

xXx

Anh rất muốn ghét cô, nhưng anh là một Arrancar, và Arrancar thì không có cảm xúc.

Phải rồi. Arrancar không được có cảm xúc. Họ được sinh ra để trở thành những chiến binh tối thượng, không có sợ hãi, không có ái tình.

Không có _ham muốn_.

Chỉ cần nhìn vào Grimmjow là đủ thấy rõ điều đó. Nhưng Ulquiorra không phải Grimmjow và không có cảm xúc, nên sẽ chẳng có chuyện gì cả.

Tuy nhiên.

"Cô gái."

Đầu cô ngước lên, đôi mắt nâu mở to. Môi cô run run trong giây lát trước khi mím lại thành một đường thẳng kiên định. "Tên tôi là Orihime," cô nói khẽ.

Anh không chắc cô đang gợi nhắc cho anh hay cho chính bản thân cô.

xXx

Anh rất muốn ghét cô, nhưng anh là một Arrancar và Arrancar thì không có cảm xúc.

"Ulquiorra?"

Bình thản, anh để cho cô lại gần anh. Anh yên lặng khi một bàn tay nhỏ nhắn đưa lên và một ngón tay lướt theo vệt dài màu xanh lục bên má trái của anh.

"Tại sao anh lại khóc?"

"Ta không có." Câu trả lời luôn ngắn gọn, rõ ràng, không hề giấu diếm.

Cô nhìn anh, trán hơi nhăn lại, bàn tay vẫn đặt trên gương mặt anh. Anh không cử động.

"Anh buồn phải không, Ulquiorra?"

"Ta không có cảm xúc," anh đáp ngay lập tức.

Cô nhướng mày, rồi tay buông xuồng. Cô thở dài.

"Cám ơn đã mang đồ ăn đến, Ulquiorra."

"Đừng cảm ơn ta."

Cô chớp mắt.

"Ta chỉ làm theo mệnh lệnh."

xXx

Anh rất muốn ghét cô, nhưng anh là một Arrancar và Arrancar thì không có cảm xúc.

Cô đang ngồi, nhìn vào khoảng không xa xăm. Cô không nhìn anh, mặc dù anh đứng ngay ở lối vào.

"Anh sẽ giết tôi phải không, Ulquiorra?"

"Ngài Aizen muốn cô sống."

Cô thở dài, âm điệu bình thản đến mức khó chịu mặc cho điều cô sắp nói. "Vậy nếu như ngài Aizen muốn tôi chết?"

Anh để ý thấy cách cô gọi tên chủ nhân của anh không có chút mỉa mai nào.

"Ta sẽ giết cô."

Một tiếng thở dài nữa. Anh không cảm thấy có chút sợ hãi nào ở cô. Có phải vì cô quá ngu ngốc nên không thấy sợ, hay đơn giản là cô không quan tâm?

"Cám ơn anh, Ulquiorra."

Anh chớp mắt. Trong tất cả những câu trả lời có thể xảy ra, đó không phải là lời đáp mà anh chờ đợi.

"Tại sao?"

"Vì đã nói thật."

Anh tự hỏi tại sao người khác lại nói dối về chuyện sẽ giết cô, rồi nhớ đến ngài Ichimaru và một vài thành viên trong Espada. Những người đó lúc nào cũng muốn nói dối cô, hay thậm chí mang cô ra làm trò đùa.

Ngài Aizen không yêu cầu Ulquiorra nói dối, vậy nên anh không có lý do gì để làm thế.

xXx

Anh rất muốn ghét cô, nhưng anh là một Arrancar và Arrancar thì không có cảm xúc.

"Có đau không?"

Anh ước gì cô có thể thôi hỏi những câu hết sức ngớ ngẩn và chẳng có nghĩa lý gì. Thay vì hỏi rõ hơn, anh đợi cô tự nói tiếp.

"Cái lỗ ấy." Cô ra hiệu về phía chiếc lỗ Hollow trên cổ họng anh. "Có đau không?"

"Ta không có cảm giác." Anh đã từng nói điều này rồi.

Cô cau mày. "Tôi không tin đâu."

Anh lại chờ đợi.

"Anh trai tôi, anh ấy là một Hollow," cô nói rõ ràng, như thể đó là điều bình thường nhất trên đời. "Anh ấy có cảm xúc. Anh ấy vẫn còn ký ức. Anh có nhớ được gì trước khi là một Hollow không?"

"Ta không phải Hollow. Ta là một Arrancar."

Đó không phải một câu trả lời. Anh biết và anh không quan tâm.

"Cả hai đều không có trái tim," cô nhận xét.

Anh chớp mắt trước sự thẳng thắn của cô. Bởi lẽ, thường thì cô luôn cố hết sức để không xúc phạm đến ai, mặc dù anh cũng không biết tại sao.

"Nếu cô biết ta không có trái tim, tại sao cô lại hỏi cảm xúc của ta?"

Cô mỉm cười với anh. "Bởi vì anh vẫn còn tâm hồn," cô nói đơn giản.

xXx

Anh rất muốn ghét cô, nhưng anh là một Arrancar và Arrancar thì không có cảm xúc.

"Có thể lấy cho tôi một chiếc kéo được không, Ulquiorra?" cô hỏi lịch sự, lại đưa mắt nhìn về một nơi xa xôi nào đó.

"Không."

Anh quan sát vẻ trầm tư của cô. "Tôi sẽ không làm mình bị thương đâu."

"Không."

Cô nhíu mày. "Tôi chỉ muốn cắt tóc thôi."

Anh nhướng một bên chân mày, cử chỉ đáng kể nhất trên gương mặt anh trong hàng tháng trời.

"Tatsuki đã bắt tôi hứa là sẽ không bao giờ cắt tóc," cô nói nhỏ, mỉm cười nhìn bức tường. "Cậu ấy nói sẽ bảo vệ tôi."

Mặt anh trở lại vô cảm khi anh nhận ra cô đang khe khẽ khóc.

"Tôi không muốn được bảo vệ nữa."

Anh bước lên trước, tay đặt lên chuôi kiếm của thanh zanpakutō. Cô không nhìn thấy anh.

Không nói tiếng nào, anh rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ. Cô quay đầu lại để đối mặt với anh, ngỡ ngàng khi thấy những lọn tóc màu nâu cam trượt khỏi lưng cô, rơi xuống mặt đất.

"Đó."

xXx

Anh rất muốn yêu cô, nhưng anh là một Arrancar, và Arrancar thì không có cảm xúc.

**~END~**


End file.
